princeofpersiafandomcom-20200213-history
Prince of Persia: Kindred Blades
|image = Prince_of_Persia_3.jpg |developer = Ubisoft Montreal Ubisoft Casablanca |publisher = Ubisoft |distributor = Ubisoft |designer = Charles Jacob (programmer) Kevin Guillemette |writer = Corey G. May |artist = Olivier Leonardi |composer = Stuart Chatwood Inon Zur |director = Jean-Christophe Guyot |series = The Sands of Time Trilogy |engine = Jade Engine |platforms = |releasedate = Cancelled |genre = , |modes = |ratings = }} 'Prince of Persia 3, subtitled ''Kindred Blades'', was the working title of the original concept sequel for Prince of Persia: Warrior Within. It was later scraped reworked into Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones, which maintains some of its gameplay mechanics, such as the "Speed Kill". Story Official Description Summary After the events of on the Island of Time, the Prince returns to the city of Babylon with his lover, Kaileena. However, instead of a peaceful kingdom, he finds his homeland ravaged by war and the people turned against him. Though he attempts to fight against the unknown enemy, he is soon captured and Kaileena has no choice but to sacrifice herself and unleash the Sands of Time in order to save him. Now an outcast on the streets of his home and hunted as a fugitive, the Prince soon discovers that past battles have given rise to a deadly Dark Prince, whose spirit gradually possesses him. Characters *Prince *Dark Prince *Kaileena *Vizier Development The initial trailer was first unveiled at E3 2005Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones Xbox Trailer - Prince of PersiaE3: Prince of Persia: Kindred Blades, maintaining the same presentation from 2004's Prince of Persia: Warrior Within.Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones Xbox Trailer - Prince of Persia Players would be able to switch between the two Prince characters, "Light Prince" and Dark Prince, at will in order to illustrate the different combat techniques employed for both charactersPrince Of Persia 3: Kindred Blade. It was speculated that the characters' actions would determine what end the players would receive at the end. The game would have been roughly seventeen hours long or longer in accordance with Warrior Within's gameplay lengthPrince Of Persia 3: Kindred Blade. Gameplay would have included the ability to traverse the whole of Babylon's streets, backtrack use the rooftops to for safer routes from enemies in an open environment.E3 2005: Prince of Persia 3 Impressions Though the Prince would be able to use the Dagger of Time, he would not be able to travel back in time, but merely use its ability to manipulate the present by slowing time.E3 2005: Prince of Persia 3 Impressions One design element with regard to the "Dark Prince" was the nature of his transformation. One early idea the developers worked with was the idea of fire.Gamespot Interview: Kindred Blades Whenever the "Light Prince" needed to transform into the "Dark Prince", he would start a fire and the agony of the fire would release the Sands of Time, allowing the transformation to take place. The "Light Prince" would only regain control if the "Dark Prince" stepped into water. As the "Dark Prince", a halo of light would remain as a constant presence around his body. The world around the "Dark Prince" would gradually become more "sandy" and "grainy" as the game progressed; a conceptual way to represent how Sand Creatures saw the world around them. The narrative of Kindred Blades presumably would've abandoned the storyline concerning the fate of FarahE3 2005: Prince of Persia 3 Impressions, but would "tie up loose ends" concerning the previous two games. Gameplay Features *'''Play and master two distinct characters: Wield the powers and weapons of two master warriors with different combat styles, attitudes, and histories. *'Choose your way to kill:' Master the expanded Free-Form Fighting system to destroy enemies in your own style; strangle enemies from afar with the deadly Daggertail; or surprise them with full-speed one-shot kills using a brand new stealth art. The choice is yours. *'Battle freely through Babylon:' Dominate enemies on the perilous rooftops, dodge through chaotic streets, and ambush pursuers in dark, underground passageways. *'Immerse yourself in a dramatic story:' Experience unparalleled depth in storytelling as you fight your way through a twisting tale filled with adrenaline, tension and discovery. *'Manipulate time to surprise enemies:' Execute powerful attacks against entire armies by slowing down or rewinding time, or surprise them by using some all-new Sands of Time powers. *'Experience a masterful blend of gameplay:' True to the Prince of Persia franchise, the game provides a variety of action combat, agility and story-driven puzzles - all masterfully blended together into a rich gaming experience. Video Trailers Interviews Gallery Concept Art Magazine Scans References }} Category:Games Category:Sands of Time Canon Category:Two Thrones